<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom and Grow Forever by agoodpersonrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684863">Bloom and Grow Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose'>agoodpersonrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, David Rose is Loved, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nostalgia, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Patrick Brewer's Love Language is Acts of Service, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Post-Canon, reconnecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has been trying to get in contact with someone from his old life for a long time, and he finally gets a call back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adelina &amp; David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The landline phone rings, which can only mean bad news.</p><p>David winces.</p><p>He watches as Patrick crosses the kitchen of their little cottage, casting a meaningful look at his husband as he picks up the phone and holds it to his ear while he continues to flip like a mid-century housewife gossiping with a neighbour.</p><p>“Y’ello?”</p><p>David can’t hear the caller on the line, but he watches as Patrick’s back tenses up and his mind immediately creates a running list of all the people who could have died.</p><p>He’s so distracted wondering about long lost relatives, or Brewer cousins, that he barely notices Patrick turning around and holding the cordless phone out across the counter towards where David is perched on one of the breakfast barstools. “It’s for you, David.”</p><p>Patrick’s face betrays nothing, so David takes the phone with some trepidation and holds it warily to his ear.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Oh, mijo. I am <em>so</em> glad to hear your voice.”</p><p>David almost drops the phone as he jerks it away from his face, staring up at Patrick who is watching him carefully from across the counter. He looks back at the phone with frenzied eyes before putting it back to his ear and cradling it close.</p><p>“Adelina?” he asks quietly.</p><p>“Hello my love.”</p><p>“What are you-- How did you get my number? I thought you had moved or something, you never--” David swallows a hard lump in his throat. “You never replied to my invite to the wedding.”</p><p>“You were right, I did move. My daughter was unwell, and I left no forwarding address. By the time I arrived home it was too late to accept the invite.”</p><p>The sound David makes is close to a choking sob, and he holds one hand over his face to control it, spinning in the stool to turn away from his husband.</p><p>“I was going to write you a letter in response but there was no need. Your husband is a determined man, you know.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You spoke to Patrick?”</p><p>“He tried to speak to me, but I was not here. I had several voicemails on my machine when I got home, as well as two letters and an electronic message.”</p><p>“A text?” David asks with a wry grin, still rubbing at his damp eyes as he recovers from the shock.</p><p>“No, one of those electronic messages on the line that you set up for me when you were still in school.”</p><p>“An email? I didn’t know you had worked out how to reply to those.”</p><p>David can hear Adelina’s familiar laugh down the phone line and holds the phone ever closer to his face to relish in the sound. “I don’t, mijo, that is why I am calling you. At least that never gets more complicated.”</p><p>For a moment, David considers suggesting a facetime call, but he is unwilling to confuse the woman he hasn’t spoken to in over a decade and just sighs. “What did they say?” he asks gently.</p><p>“I will not tell you the full detail of the letters, that is between the sender and the receiver.” David has to fight off the urge to pull a childish face in response to that dismissal. “But I will say this. Your Patrick speaks very positively of you. I am relieved that you found someone with which you can share a life. That’s all I ever wanted for you.”</p><p>David nods, though she can’t see him, and swallows another sob.</p><p>“How I wish I could have seen your wedding. Your husband sent me pictures, you look so healthy my love. So happy.”</p><p>“I am,” David whispers. “I’m so happy. Are you-- Is your daughter okay?”</p><p>“Ah, she’s fine mijo. Just a broken leg. I’m a grandmother now, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, congratulations, you must be so happy.”</p><p>“And what about you? Will you be blessing your family with children?”</p><p>“Um, no. I don’t think that’s on the table for us,” David says, turning back as the clink of china alerts him to Patrick placing a plate of pancakes in front of him.</p><p>“A constant disappointment to me,” Adeline says with a teasing put-upon sigh. David’s surprised laugh makes Patrick look up in alarm, but he just shakes his head and focuses his attention back on the phone. “Probably for the best, though. You were quite a handful as a little boy, and I know you don't do well with running around after anyone.”</p><p>“Was I really?” David asks, propping his chin up on his hand.</p><p>“A handful and an armful, though I never tired of chasing you around.” Adelina hums, “I was worried about you when you were in the big city. You never called like you said you would.”</p><p>David’s drops the fork that he had picked up to start poking at his pancakes and closes his eyes, willing away the tears. “I didn’t want you to know that I was-- That I was like that.”</p><p>“I wish you’d called, though I can understand your fears. And how is that troublemaking sister of yours? Still making trouble I assume?”</p><p>“She’s in the big city,” David says gently, hearing his nanny tutting at the end of the line. “But she’s not in trouble anymore. She’s working for a publicity company, and she has her own apartment, and she’s happy too. She walked me down the aisle.”</p><p>Adelina makes a gleeful gasp. “My beautiful ones. I’m sure you made quite a picture.”</p><p>“She wore a wedding dress,” David says, and lets out a childish giggle at the gasp Adelina gives in response.</p><p>“A wedding dress? Dios mio! You must have been furious!”</p><p>“Mm, I may have yelled a little bit.”</p><p>“Oh, how I miss those David Rose yells! Ah, you used to bunch your little hands into fists and screw up your face. You’d go bright red and then a few hours later you would come to my knee and you’d pout and cry when I ignored you, but I wouldn’t listen until you apologised. I was so fond of you then. I have missed so much.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t keep in contact,” David says softly.</p><p>“The blame is not solely yours my love. I know you haven’t had an easy road.”</p><p>“Will you come and see it? My home, I have a cottage, I think you’d like it. I think you’d like my husband too.” Patrick turns from where he is plating up his own pancakes and gives David a toothy smile.</p><p>“I hope he’s keeping you in line.”</p><p>“Ooh, he is,” David replies, his eyes not leaving his husbands.</p><p>“I would be honoured to be your guest.”</p><p>“I can buy you plane tickets. You could come and stay for a while. We have a guest room and a store, and you can see the motel, and the town, it’s small but it’s got a lot of character. I have wedding photos to show you, and some others that you’ll want to see. We could take a few days off to catch up, maybe go to the surrounding villages, or we can stay here. I don’t really mind what we do--”</p><p>“Ah ah ah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, I am not the young woman you used to know.”</p><p>“Did I ever know you as a young woman?” David asks cheekily, biting his cheek at the sound of offense coming from the phone.</p><p>“You never did lose that attitude did you!” Adelina exclaimed. “Now, let’s take this one step at a time. I will buy plane tickets and let you know when I’m coming, and we can go from there. Does that sound acceptable to you?”</p><p>David grins. “That sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Okay, we will work the rest out in time to come, yes?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“I will let you go back to your husband now, I’m sure he is in the middle of feeding you.”</p><p>David chuckles. “You know me so well,” he murmurs.</p><p>“I do, and I love you very much David. I am very proud of you; I hope you know.”</p><p>“Uh, mhm. I love you too,” David says the last words as little more than a whisper, and Adelina hums in satisfaction as Patrick raises an eyebrow at him as he takes the stool beside him.</p><p>“I will send you an electronic letter with my flight okay my love?”</p><p>“Okay, and if you can’t work out how to do that you can just--”</p><p>“Call you, I know. Now, I must be going. I will see you very soon, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Bye Adelina.”</p><p>“Goodbye dear.”</p><p>David presses end call and places the phone on the counter between his and Patrick’s breakfast plates. Patrick watches him carefully, chewing his lip and looking guilty, a notion David wants to swiftly rid him of.</p><p>“Did I overstep?” he asks gently, leaning towards David with sorry eyes.</p><p>David shakes his head silently and turns to lean over and wrap his arms around his husband. “I love you,” he mumbles into Patrick’s pyjama t-shirt.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“You’re so-- You don’t have to do these things for me. You don't have to work so hard.”</p><p>“I know, I want to. It's not work when it's for you.”</p><p>They hold each other for a few moments longer before the scent of pancakes interrupts David’s thought and he turns back to his plate. He takes a small bite of his meal and pulls a face.</p><p>“These are cold now.”</p><p>Without speaking, Patrick drags David’s plate so it’s sat in front of him and slides his own in front of his husband so that David can have the slightly fresher plate.</p><p>“There you go,” he says with a smirk.</p><p>“Thank you honey,” David replies, leaning over to kiss his cheek before turning to dig in.</p><p>Adelina always said that food was the only true expression of love. David gets that every day now, though Patrick finds new ways every day to express his love and prove her wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p><p>***</p><p>Dear Adelina,</p><p>I have never met you before, but my name is Patrick Brewer. We sent you an invitation to mine and David’s wedding but as you haven’t RSVP’d yet, my future husband seems to think it must have gotten lost in the post.</p><p>I’m sending this letter in the hope that it has, and that you will contact me back at the return address provided.</p><p>I hope to hear from you soon,</p><p>Patrick Brewer.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>**Please leave your message, after the tone**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, I hope I have the right number. My name is Patrick Brewer, I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for a while now and this is the only number Mr Rose can find though it’s rather outdated. David and I are getting married- David Rose, that is, and he’d really really like it if you could be there. He speaks very fondly of you and I know it would mean so much to him if you could attend. Let me know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi again, if this is the incorrect phone number please let me know. It’s Patrick Brewer again, um. The wedding is in a week and we’ve still not heard anything. From what I understand you and David haven’t been in contact for a while, but you mean so much to him. He’s trying not to make a big deal out of it, but he would really like you to be at the wedding if you can possibly make it. If not, he’d be overjoyed with a simple phone call. I’ll stop bothering you now, apologies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Adelina? It’s Patrick Ro- Brewer again. Brewer, I was just, well I’m getting used to using my new name, but the ceremony hasn’t happened yet so technically-- That’s not important. I assume it’ll be too late for you to attend the wedding now even if you wanted to so I am not calling to ask that, but I am calling to see if you have any interest at all in getting back into contact with David. We’ve had sort of a rough week with his parents moving away soon and us staying here and it’s all-- Well, that’s not the point. I just think he’d really like to talk to you if you could possibly get in contact with him. Um, that’s all. Thanks. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Dear Adelina,</p><p>I am sending this letter to you in the hope that you have a forwarding address or some sort of contact so that you don’t miss out completely on the wedding. Alongside this letter should be a pressed flower from David’s bouquet, and the name card that he had made up for the reception in the hope that you would attend.</p><p>Despite you not attending the wedding, it would still make David so happy to have some sort of contact with you, just to speak to you for a while or hear your voice. Regardless if you ever have the feeling to do so then please ring the attached number; it’s for our new house.</p><p>Kind Regards,</p><p>Patrick Rose.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="window">
  <p class="topbar"> </p>
  <p class="textfield">From: patrick.rose@gmail.com</p>
  <p class="textfield">Subject: David Rose</p>
  <p class="textfield">To: adelinagarcia@gmail.com</p>
</div><div class="ebody">
  <p>Dear Adelina,</p>
  <p>I am sending you this email in a last-ditch attempt to get in contact with you. I have tried by letter and by phone and Mr Rose says that this is the last source he has for you, but that he hasn’t tried it in over a decade.</p>
  <p>If you haven’t received our other communications, my name is Patrick Rose, I recently married David Rose in a small ceremony in the town we live in called Schitt’s Creek. It’s small and frumpy, and there was a huge thunderstorm on the wedding day that ruined all our plans for the outdoor reception and pizza oven, but it was also the happiest day of my life so far. David was stunning, he was and is the most transcendent person I’ve ever met.</p>
  <p>I’m telling you all this because from what I’ve heard, you love David very much, and he loves you too, even if he once struggled to say it. If you love David even half as much as I do, then you will be glad to know that he is safe, and he is comfortable, and he is happy. We are so happy here, and he would really like to share some of that joy with you.</p>
  <p>I won’t go on for too long, because I’m sure that this should be enough to entice you to find out more if what I’ve heard about you is true. David would really love to tell you the story of how we got together, of our first kiss, of our ‘I love you’s’ and our wedding day himself. He also tells the story far better than I do thanks in part to his flair for the dramatics.</p>
  <p>If there is something that will stop you from reaching out, then know this. I love David, I will always love him. I will protect him, and cherish him, and keep him close for the rest of my days. I am eternally grateful for your influence in his life. I consider the love that you showed him as a major contribution in him being able to let me love him now, which I hold as the most sacred gift of all.</p>
  <p>I have attached our wedding photos with Alexis in them, which I thought you'd appreciate.</p>
  <p>I hope to hear from you soon,</p>
  <p>Patrick Rose.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="buttonbar"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a short break I've been able to start writing some small one shots again. This is one of the concepts that just came to me when I had an afternoon off and I just had to share so I hope you've enjoyed.</p><p>The title is from Edelweiss from the Sound of Music, it just felt right in the moment. </p><p>I do intend on adding a little bit to this fic perhaps of their visit or something else so let me know if there's anything you'd like to see! As usual thank you for reading and I hope you're all well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>